What Sasuke Didn't Know
by Elric-Chan
Summary: There was only one girl, praying for him to save her. To save her from the one person he hated most: his brother. And he didn't even know of things being done to her. [ItaSakuSasu]


**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... well, we won't go into that. I don't own it.**

**Hmm. There's a lot of things that I see around and suddenly think "Oh hey, I wanna write that!"**

**I don't mean stealing that person's idea. I mean the actual thing that they are writing. In this case, ItachixSakura. Well, actually this is really ItachixSakuraxSasuke. ItaSakuSasu. Ooh. Love triangle. Always wanted to write one of those, too.**

**Hee.**

**Warnings: NCS (non concensual sex... and lots of it), Lime, Sakura Abuse (lol), Uchihacest, Yaoi (kinda goes with Uchihacest...)**

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Sakura stared around in fear, watching the shadowy black figure walk slowly in circles around her. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was looking at her.

**_WHAT SASUKE DIDN'T KNOW_**

She was frightened. She had been kidnapped by the man, and taken to this room, this dark room.

"What's your name?" the voice drawled, long and slow. She jumped at the sudden sound. "Uchiha Sakura? Heh."

"No!" She blushed. Maybe it wasn't such a secret that she liked Sasuke. "My name is-"

"Haruno Sakura. Yes, I know. You couldn't possess such a noble name as Uchiha."

Sakura's blood boiled. "What makes you think that?" she shouted defiantly.

"Only a select few are chosen to bear the Uchiha name. My name."

"No..." Sakura thought as the man stepped out of the shadows. It was... Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

The man barked a short, bitter laugh. She could see that it wasn't Sasuke, but he bore such a startling resemblence that he could only be...

"His brother." the man said shortly. "My name is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

She froze. Itachi... Sasuke's brother... the one he had sworn to kill.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura shouted, holding herself as though to keep the man away. "What use could you possibly have with me?"

Itachi smirked, menacing and evil. Sakura shivered.

"Answer me!"

"How old are you?" he asked stepping forward, taking Sakura's chin lightly in his fingertips. She jerked her head away.

"Sixteen. Just like Sasuke. Now answer my question!"

"What use do you have, Haruno Sakura?" Itachi repeated her question, his red eyes gleaming. "You are to be the downfall of my brother."

"What?"

"My brother loves you," Itachi said, stepping away and circling again, hearing Sakura's gasp. He smiled and went on. "He wants to revive our clan with your help. I take it..." he smirked in her direction. "You know what that means."

"Sasuke wants to..."

"He wants you to bear his children. That's right. And I can't have that."

Sakura's breath caught. Did that mean... he wanted her out of the way?

"You're going to... kill me?" Her voice broke.

"No." He laughed again. "I'm simply going to make Sasuke suffer."

"Because he loves me...?"

"Yes." Itachi said, his eyes trained on her surprised face.

"But..." Sakura saw right through him. "He doesn't love me! He doesn't love anyone! You're lying!"

Itachi frowned. "Well, you're ruining my fun."

He sneered.

"But he does care about you, and he would try to protect you if need be."

"I would do the same for him!"

"Of course. And so if he's willing to protect you, then that obviously means he it would bother him if you were to be hurt." Itachi smiled evilly again as Sakura took a defensive stance.

"And who's going to hurt me? I'd like to see you try!"

"You would?" Itachi asked, a smirk on his face as he slipped his Akatsuki cloak from his shoulders. "That's a relief. I've been itching to..."

Sakura immediately went for a kunai, and suddenly Itachi had her by the throat, his cloak fluttering to the floor behind him. She gasped, struggling to breathe as his icy fingers tightened. She bit down fiercely on his knuckle, listening in horror as he laughed in evil amusement.

"It's useless." He squeezed her throat tighter, hearing her sharp cry.

"Let me... go..." she rasped, kicking her legs wildly. "What did... I do?"

"Nothing," Itachi mused. "But I need my brother out of the way."

"I won't let... you! You're... not killing Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun." He laughed bitterly again, dropping Sakura to the floor and holding her down with his foot.

"You know," Sakura said, struggling against him. "Sasuke won't be the only one to try and save me. Kakashi-sensei will... and Naruto will too!"

"Kakashi...?" Itachi grinned. "I don't think I'll have to worry about him... and Naruto... isn't a threat either."

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly. "At least... nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Sakura held her breath. Sure, she was scared of him, but she couldn't let him know that. Her mind raced, He wasn't going to kill her, she knew that... but he could torture her, or... well, there were lots of things he could do to a vulnerable young girl.

"You bastard..." she hissed. "What are you going to do?"

"Well," he said, frowning again in mock annoyance. "I would think you would have realized that by now."

He tapped his chin. "Like I said, I couldn't very well do it to your sensei or your teammate, because, frankly, I don't go that way." He grinned at her again, kneeling on one knee at her side, lifting his foot from her chest and replacing it with his hand.

Sakura's body went numb.

"Got it figured out yet...?" he whispered onto her lips. She turned her head. His breath was cool and sweet... too much like Sasuke.

"No..."

"Yes."

"No!"

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter, _Sakura_," he said, grabbing a fistful of her vest and pulling her up to face level. "I'm the one in control now."

"No!" she desperately pulled at his hand, trying to force it away, bu to no avail.

"I see," he said, pushing her to the floor and straddling her waist. "You wanted it to be _Sasuke_..."

Sakura blushed despite her fear.

"You thought you'd give your virginity to my brother?" he snarled. "He wouldn't have you."

Angry tears spilled from Sakura's eyes as she fought with everything she had to get the man off of her. She could feel what she didn't want to know pressing into her abdomen. He was sick.

"Don't do this, please..." her voice broke. She whimpered. "Itachi..."

"That's right..." his silken voice purred in her ear. "Say my name..."

Sakura looked wildly around the cold, darkened room, waiting and hoping for someone to arrive to help her. She felt Itachi ripping at her skirt, felt the chill on her exposed thighs as the cloth fell aside, and suddenly she was screaming.

"Get off! Let me go, Itachi, let me go!"

She was frantic now. His hand clapped over her mouth, muffling her shouts into his palm, and in one quick motion, he slammed inside of her.

Her scream was perfectly audible, even through his hand. Her body felt nothing but pain.

_She was floating. The sun shone softly, and she was there with Sasuke. Seeing him smile from the side._

_"Sasuke."_

_He turned to her. Cold red eyes burned into green, lines etched deeply under them._

_"No!"_

Reality rushed back as she felt Itachi pull away, his hands slapping on the cold floor as he sat hunched over and panting. Her legs were covered in sticky white, and her heart thudded uncontrollably in her chest. She saw a pool of the same white surrounding Itachi on the floor, puddled around his bare legs. He looked up at her, still breathing hard, his face covered in sweat.

"Don't move..." he said, his voice weak but menacing. Her head fell back on the floor. She couldn't have moved if she had wanted to. She cried out at the burning sensation between her legs and knew that Itachi hadn't spilled inside of her.

"I couldn't get you pregnant..." he said, his voice still husky. "Then that would ruin everything."

Sakura lay still, not responding. It wasn't as though Itachi cared if she had a baby, it's not like he cared about killing or harming an unborn child. He must have something else planned.

"Sasuke... save me..." she silently prayed.

**T.B.C...**

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Eh... I feel bad now. Poor Sakura.**

**Stay tuned! This story's only gonna get better!**


End file.
